doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Marco Polo (serial)
|ant = The Edge of Destruction |sig = The Keys of Marinus }}Marco Polo es el cuarto serial de la primera temporada de Doctor Who, emitido en siete episodios semanales entre el 22 de febrero al 4 de abril de 1964. Debido a las purgas de cintas de la BBC, no ha sobrevivido más que fragmentos de audio y grabaciones, siendo este el más antiguo de los seriales de Doctor Who perdidos. La historia está ambientada en China, en el año 1289, donde los protagonistas interactúan con el mercader y explorador veneciano Marco Polo y con el emperador chino Kublai Khan. La historia evita todo elemento de ciencia ficción más allá de la explicación de cómo el Doctor y sus acompañantes han viajado al pasado. Sinopsis La tripulación de la TARDIS (el Doctor, Ian, Barbara y Susan) aterrizan en la región del Himalaya de Catai en 1289. La nave queda gravemente dañada y son recogidos por la caravana de Marco Polo en su camino a través de la ruta de la seda para ver al emperador Kublai Khan. La historia muestra los esfuerzos del Doctor y sus acompañantes de frustrar las maquinaciones de Tegana, que intenta sabotear la caravana durante su viaje por Pamir y por el tracionero desierto de Gobi, y finalmente asesinar a Kublai Khan en Pekín en lo más alto de su poder imperial. El Doctor y sus compañaeros también intentan recuperar la TARDIS, que Marco Polo se ha llevado para dársela a Kublai Khan en un esfuerzo de ganarse su confianza. Finalmente logran derrotar a Tegana, y con ello se ganan el respeto del emperador hacia Marco Polo, que les permite partir. Argumento The Roof of the World (1) The Singing Sands (2) Five Hundred Eyes (3) The Wall of Lies (4) Rider from Shang-Tu (5) Mighty Kublai Khan (6) Assassin at Peking (7) Reparto * Dr. Who - William Hartnell * Ian Chesterton - William Russell * Barbara Wright - Jacqueline Hill * Susan Foreman - Carole Ann Ford * Marco Polo - Mark Eden * Tegana - Derren Nesbitt * Ping-Cho - Zienia Merton * Kublai Khan - Martin Miller * Chenchu - Jimmy Gardner * Bandido mongol - Michael Guest * Malik - Charles Wade * Acomat - Philip Voss * Ling-Tau - Paul Carson * Wang-Lo - Gabor Baraker * Kuiju - Tutte Lemkow * Emperatriz - Claire Davenport * Visir - Peter Lawrence * Oficial - Basil Tang * Yeng - O. Ikeda Datos de interés * Esta es una de las tres únicas historias de Doctor Who (junto con Mission to the Unknown y The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve) de la que no ha sobrevivido ningún fragmento de la retransmisión. Hay algunos "telesnaps" (imágenes del programa durante la emisión, fotografías de una pantalla de televisión) de los episodios 1 al 3 y del 5 al 7 en manos del director del serial, Waris Hussein. El audio sí existe íntegro, al haber sido grabado durante la retransmisión original. * El historiador de Doctor Who David Brunt señaló en el foro de discusión Outpost Gallifrey que al ser Marco Polo la historia más vendida al extranjero de todas las perdidas, "ese hecho hace su pérdida aún más irritante". * Los episodios históricos como Marco Polo, que no presentan elementos de ciencia ficción más allá de la trama básica del programa, eran bastante comunes en las primeras temporadas de Doctor Who. Marco Polo es notable por introducir muchos elementos educativos, tanto históricos como científicos, ya que esa era la función original del programa. La siguiente aventura histórica llegaría más adelante en la primera temporada con The Aztecs, e historias similares seguirían siendo producidas regularmente hasta 1967, cuando el formato puramente histórico sería abandonado tras The Highlanders. El formato histórico vivió una última aparición en 1982 con Black Orchid, y en varias novelas y dramas de audio. Sin embargo, salvo en ese serial, no volvería a haber seriales históricos en la serie televisiva. en:Marco Polo (TV story) de:004 - Marco Polo cy:Marco Polo (stori deledu) ru:Марко Поло (ТВ история) fr:Marco Polo (TV) pt:Marco Polo (arco) he:מרקו פולו (סיפור טלוויזיה) Categoría:Episodios y seriales del Primer Doctor Categoría:Historias con títulos disputados Categoría:Seriales de la temporada 1 (DW-C) Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en China Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 1289 Categoría:Seriales de siete partes Categoría:Seriales de 1964 Categoría:Seriales con episodios perdidos